I will Always Return
by Enked
Summary: It was bad enough for young Emma to lose her father, but now her life is really twisted; when staying at her aunt's house brings an unwanted visitor. Emma soon finds herself in a game of cat and mouse with Jackson Rippner and his organization.
1. Gone

**Hey guys I just had to write a Red Eye Fic! (wanted to for some time, so here it is By the way, just wanted to let you guys know I am not copying anyone. I had been writing this long ago and decided to publish the first chapter. So please enjoy~ **

**(I own nothing related to the movie or characters of Red Eye-….) **

**By the way, if you want to make the story more touching listen to a slow song..just saying **

"I do not know what the fuss is all about. I have been gone longer than this before, your acting like you are five not twelve. Get a grip. I am sure you and Lisa will get along just fine." Emma's mom finished packing up her last suitcase. Her business clothes and suits were neatly folded and organized according to occasion in one bag. Another suitcase held hundreds of hair products and accessories, while a large purse carried her makeup. Her last case which held the most, was storage for her billions of file papers and laptop. Being the vice-president of a company who delivers criminal justice can take a toll on a person. An uptight_ individual_ spoke best for her mother.

Emma sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed, and hands gently cradling each other. Her mother was going on a six month business trip not only across the United States but Europe as well. And yes, her mother was right she had been gone longer than this, but her father was still alive.

"Mom I-"Emma's mother slammed her hand on the hard suitcase, causing Emma to jump out of her skin. Turning around her mom's face was scrunched up with hatred.

"Do not." She paused and licked her red lip stained lips," I mean do not _ever_ call me mother." The lady's stare burned into Emma and it was all she could do not to cry. Her stepmother never learned to accept her. No matter how much Emma tried to get close, in Emma's mind she thought she was never good enough. Why did her father ever love this women?

"Right, I-I'm sorry Renée. I just forgot." Emma got up from the bed and made her way to her bedroom. She could hear her stepmother roughly tossing her luggage around the apartment with a few curse words thrown in between. Emma could no longer hold back the tears. Running to her pillow Emma flung her limp body face first into the soft dark comfort from the outside world. She let the water drain out of her eyes and her heart sink, as she realized again how alone she really was. Between sobs Emma finally chocked out her emotions hoping to find relief,

"Dad, oh daddy-wh-why did you have to leave me? I'm so lost without you. Please, Please take me home!" Emma buried her face further into the pillow hoping Renée would not hear her whimpers. "I- I don't know what to do! Why did you leave me? Why?"

Emma wished for many things. She believed her wishes were simple. She thought that if she just kept wishing that the nightmare would go away. Her father, the only man she ever trusted and loved was dead. She and her father were close, shared everything and did everything together. He was her best man, and she was his best girl. Her closest friend.

Her only true friend.

Emma managed to control her cries. Lifting her head from the pillow she whipped her face, and cleared her damp cold cheeks. Her soft hazel eyes drifted to her dresser beside her bed. A silver picture frame held a close memory for Emma. Her real mom may have left her on purpose, but Emma knew her father fought a losing battle, having no choice. With a weak smile Emma reached for the picture and held it close to her face. Since her eyes were still teary her vision was blurred and the picture's details were gone. It did not matter to Emma she had seen the picture so much, so many times it was frozen in her mind.

She saw her father's bright smile, his thick light brown hair cut short and parted over and blown back by the wind. Emma saw her dad's once healthy eyes holding the sparkle she remembered. _Her best friend gone._ Emma's vision cleared and she could see the old guitar he held in his lap. Her mind traced back to that warm summer day. Emma saw her little seven year old self laughing and singing along with her dad on the wooden porch they had back in Wisconsin. Emma felt her chest kick itself. The past was not as heartwarming as she had hoped.

The heartache came again. Emma's jaw quivered and the warm tears filled her eyes once more. Emma heard her stepmom making her way around the rooms, fixing up anything that was left "unorganized". Emma knew the apartment was not allowed to have one dust ball when Renée left for trips nor even when she lived in it. So she had been told by Renée thousands of times. Emma wondered how she could even stand the presence of her. Renée must never have been a kid, thought Emma as clutched the picture in her hands.

"Emma!" The stepmother shouted to the child as if she was pest, a dirty creature that needed constant direction. Emma quickly shook off her emotions, dried her eyes and nose, fixed her pony tail and tried to look somewhat presentable. Renée walked bristly to Emma's door way and stopped and looked around Emma's room inspecting it with a critical eye. Renée was by far, the last thing from being a country girl, as Emma had hoped her dad would marry. Renée's body was the grosses to Emma her stepmom represented a walking skeleton with short guy cut and colored dark red hair. Her eyebrows were so thinned out by waxing and plucking her face looked like a manikin; lifeless and scary. But to a twelve year old, Renée's makeup made up for her bald face. Emma always thought she could take a butter knife and scrape the foundation cream off her face. Her eyes were coated with such thick smoky shadow and heavy black eyeliner; she looked like she had been punched. Her lips were plumbed red and always looked swollen. Renée was also into jewelry and decorated herself in the high fashion attire with matching earrings, necklaces, and huge rings (not including her father's).

"Well I see you have barely packed a thing." Renée snorted and walked to Emma's mirror and fixed her hair. Emma eyes never wanted to meet her cold blue stare; she looked at the ground instead.

Swallowing softly the quiet child replied, "Renée I did pack it's in my closet."

"You mean my closet dear. And you know how I feel about using conjunctions. It is not a word just because a person adds an apostrophe. I would hope your expensive education here in Florida would get rid of that country shit talk. But I guess your father's fake hillbilly blood still is in your-" Emma heard enough, she may be younger and an adopted child, but she still was human.

"Just shut up Renée! My dad was a wonderful man! And you, you just married him for money. He was nothing more to you, than a quick earn of a few green bucks to shove towards your stupid make-up!" Emma voice trembled as she yelled at her stepmom. She had only fought back at Renée one other time and ending up with a slap to a face and no food for three days. But even now Emma knew she had crossed the line. Renée's eyes pierced through Emma like darts. How could she buckle now?

_Stand tall Emma. Stand up for yourself. _

"You are the most ungrateful runt, of a child if I ever saw one!" Renée's voice squealed as the furry built in side her.

_Just hold your ground. Remember sticks and stones… _

"You think for one moment that I want you to live here? Do you think I want to give you this huge room in my apartment? You think you little shit that I want to go waste my money to buy you school clothes? I would love for you to go to an orphanage! I would hope your ass would rot there until you are eighteen!" Renée then slashed out and grabbed the picture frame Emma was holding. In agonized tears, Emma watched as Renée through the glass frame against her white walls. Seeing the glass shatter caused more pain than Renée could have wished to have caused. Emma tried to stand tall, she tried to have some power to her name, but her stepmom won again. The little girl sunk to the ground in complete misery. Why did her father have to leave?

Renée kicked the broken glass at Emma. Shouting again at the girl the screams went on, "That is right I forgot. No one would ever want you. You are a disgusting child with no looks or talent. A bag should be worn over your head just to hide your ugly face. And just forget that dumb ass singing career you are dreaming of. It is not happing." And with that Renée huffed, fixed her blouse and walked out.

Emma whimpered while grabbing through the broken glass for her favorite picture. Her fingers were scraped by the sharp points, but memories were far more important than bleeding. Sitting on her carpet floor twelve year old Emma hugged her father's picture as if he was really there. Her heart longed for him. She wanted his warm smile and eyes. She wanted his love something she hadn't left in years. The devil woman hollered from the kitchen before Emma had time to register what had happened.

"Emma, clean that god damn mess up. We are leaving now! I am not having you miss your bus to your Aunt's house."

Emma sighed, putting the past behind her. She folded her dad's photo into her pocket before running off to get a broom.

_Who knew words could be more painful than sticks and stones… _

Jackson Rippner sat in his car outside Renée Trevor's apartment. He had been watching the Trevor's place for quiet sometime, he guessed maybe about three weeks. The time was not nearly as long as with Lisa, but the hours seemed just as draining. Jackson sipped his coffee before looking through some photos of the mother Renée and her young daughter Emma. The older women looked to be in her thirties going of forties and just scary as hell.

"Well her daughter was at least blessed not to inherit those features." Jackson said to himself while he thumbed through more photos. The daughter in every picture walked behind the mom or was nowhere near her. Jackson pursed his lips and made a mental note. "Strange family." Then again, what did he know about family? Jackson heard the apartment door slam outside the car. Jerking his head up again, he saw Renée leave the building and looked as if she had never been in the sun nor had realized her clothes were not the colors of Florida attire.

"Again with the black and white huh Renée?" Jackson shook his head and waited for young Emma to follow. This was his third target. What a job he had gotten himself into, stalking three people at once. While he waited Jackson read the files again about the mother and daughter relationship. According to the information, Emma lost her father not too long ago and was living with her mother. Emma was closer to her father but, in the files it said her mother and her still had a pretty strong bond. Jackson raised an eyebrow, was this really true? He continued,

_The father, Bryan Trevor died at age 41 due to cancer of the blood. The disease was diagnosed at age 38 and was fought for three years. Travis died at night, (stop breathing.) _

Just then Jackson's eye caught the sight of young Emma exiting the apartment. Her head was low and her suitcase and bag tailed behind slowly. The girl took the end of her jacket sleeve and rubbed her nose and eyes quickly before reaching the limo. And soon the two girls were off and Jackson sighed knowing his next destination.

Jackson picked up a paper that had a photo of Emma and her descriptions gather by some other agents. Jackson hated when others collected the critical information. He had a system. He knew how to read people, their actions, face expressions, and body language. He did not need some kid doing his work for him. He wanted to get the raw material need to have a successful job.

He knew this job _had _to be successful.

Jackson had let the red eye task take the better of him a few months back, but now Lisa was not going to get away so easily.

"Oh Leese, the fun we are about to have. And you miss Trevor-"Jackson looked at the sandy haired child in the snap shot photo, "I will be seeing you real soon."

And with a final sip of coffee, Jackson rolled his shoulders to relieve the stiffness before throwing the car into drive. The tires screeched as he made his way across Miami in search of an old to familiar road.


	2. Television

**Ok I know the first chapter was really bad, most of mine are….noting new lol Anyway, if anyone is confused Renée is indeed Emma's stepmom (after reading it again I realized it seemed a bit confusing). This chapter will be interesting; I plan on making the plot complicated so hang in there with me! **

**I KNOW and I am sorry that my grammar SUCKS! I really am not wanting to do the beta thing, I never proof read nor do I care. Just saying. I am an honors student and yes, the teacher tells me the same thing, but I have been noted to be one of the best story tellers of the class. Just an FYI **

**But Thanks to all who have reviewed! The more comments the faster I write ~ **

* * *

><p>~I Always Return~<p>

**Chapter 2: Television **

The ride in the limo for Emma was long, quiet, and torturous. Thou the drive itself was only four hours from the apartment, Renée made sure to make every moment as stressful and awkward as possible for Emma. Of course, Emma was use to getting pick on by Renée. But no matter how old a person is; it still hurts to be treated so badly. Staring out the window, Emma thought back to her father, once more trying to remember him before the time he got ill and was lying in the hospital.

_Damn cancer. _

Despite getting the haunting stares from her step mother, Emma decided to make use of her time. _There would be plenty of months to think about dad,_ Emma thought. Sighing, the young girl took out of her bag; a thick text book, notebook, and a pencil and began her school work. Emma did very well in school. She made all A's and was placed in high classes for math and English. Surprisingly, Emma struggled in science but managed to make her A- with lots of hours in the book and studying with the teacher before and after school. Emma never wanted to give Renée any reason to call her stupid or lazy (though her stepmom made up new hateful words anyway). Emma took great pride in her studies and subconsciously glowed when she would bring home her report card or win an award for outstanding achievement.

Emma had a naturally calm state of being. She was not hyper child and was able to focus and analyze details carefully. At school she had few friends because of her personality. Other students thought she was difficult to get along with, her being so quiet. It was hard for Emma to get the jokes at school and immature socializing. Her father basically brought her up by himself, and Emma was taught more about handling herself in front of businessmen. Middle school kids were not Emma's type.

All in all Emma's father was shaping her up to be a successful business woman. Her father took notice in his daughter's sharp wits and while fighting his cancer decided it was best if Emma learned some tips about his stocks and companies. Being only ten years old, Emma's dad took his time explaining the means and impotence's of being a leader and having an eye in the work force.

"_Now Emma don't ever, and I mean ever let someone walk all over ya. You stand your ground and speak your mind, if that person if willing to hear it. You're a clever girl. I taught you about a person's body talk-"_

_Emma saw her dad painfully coughing. It hurt was hurting her greatly to see her dad in such bad shape. _

"_Sorry huh, didn't mean to hack in your face. Any who, remember you're the boss. You're in control. In fact, think of yourself as the poker player at a game in Vegas." Emma raised an eyebrow. _

"_You mean I'm a gross money loser?" _

_Her father laughing shook his head, "No sweetheart, and what do you mean gross? You know your daddy was one of the best poker players around. Why that's how I started my businesses was with the jackpot." Emma took that into consideration but still stuck to her gut. _

"_Yeah, but only weird men go to Vegas because they can't pick up a girl and don't know a better way to spend their money." Her father kept smiling and laughing as his cute daughter tried to be as adult as possible with him. Emma's dad pointed a joking figure at her and with a closed eye continued his lesson. _

"_You only know that because I told you that when you were just a little kid still wearing overalls. Every father tries to keep their little pumpkin from harm." _

_Emma smiled. She had been caught. _

_Her father spoke, "Like I was saying, pretend you're at Vegas playing your hand at the table. You have many options to choose from, but only one way will get you to a bigger pool of money. The money Emma, in this case is the goal. The target you want to reach. Sure, you can go around upping the chips all day long until you have none and then show your cards to realize you have nothing! Poof! There went the target like a magic trick. But a clever person would know if their hand was worth the gamble. Clues are written all over everyone and it's up to you to seek them out. And learning when to lay the cards down or when to fold'um." _

"_I can't read people dad. Not like you can." Emma said with a doubtful tone. _

"_It comes with time darling. You will learn more as the years unfold." _

"_It doesn't matter anyway. If-I will never need to learn this. I want to be an artist with music or art not a business worker." Emma crossed her arms. _

_Her dad gave a warm smile, "I just want you to learn what I do so if something happens you can have something for yourself." _

"_Don't say that dad! You will always be around, you have to be!" Emma whimpering let her tears fall down her cheeks. _

"_Aww, sweetheart shhh, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." Emma's dad laid a hand on her cheek before whipping the damp tears. He kissed his girl and holding her close spoke, _

"_Remember life is like gambling. Each hand has it's has a benefit even if it's small, learn to be happy with that outcome. Each had has a chance at failure. But that doesn't mean that the next hand can't be better." Emma hugged her dad and her father did the same back. _

"_We'll talk about stock some other time. How's your singing and music coming along? Anything good?" _

_Emma's face spreading a cheerful grin ran to get her guitar. _

The minutes painful ticked by slowly and made Emma's world seem endless in space. She finished all her work well over three hours ago. Renée was busy texting her new boyfriend and Emma could do no more than shake her head. She rolled her eyes; her stepmother had a new "lover" in her life ever since her dad had died. They came and went faster than Renée could change her underwear.

Emma watched Renée's hands glide swiftly over the phone's keypad. She greatly missed her phone. Renée made sure Emma had no right to one, even if it was for emergencies only. Renée lectured that a twelve year- old's mind was not mental ready for such a responsibility.

Emma knew the real reason… Renée did not want the cops to be called on her.

Finally for what seemed like forever. The limo pulled up the drive way to an all brick house surrounded by beautiful landscaping. The shrubs and bushes were neatly trimmed and the flowers added a ray of colors that made the house have such a pleasant feeling. Emma did not even wait for the limo to come to a halt before she flung open her door. Forgetting about the driver as well, Emma proceeded to help herself to her bags and suitcases that were hidden in the trunk. The feeling of being free from her stepmom was more of a thrill than most people get from riding a roller coaster.

_No more name calling, no more missing meals, no more hatred, no more- _

Emma did not wave when her stepmother's limo pulled out of the drive way nor did Renée. And with that note, Emma smiled and breathed a chest full of fresh air. _The wicked witch of Criminal Justice was gone!_ Emma walked the iron fenced path that led to her Aunt's house. She enjoyed seeing the moist green grass and the sight of the ever blooming plants that guided her to the front door. It reminded her of home.

Emma rang the door bell and was no sooner greeted by her Aunt who was juggling a phone and what seemed to be dinner.

"Hi Emma come on in! No. Dad-never mind I-", Emma's Aunt opened the door wide enough for her to pass with all her luggage in hand. Emma watched as her Aunt scurried to the kitchen trying to cook up a meal and talk to her father all at the same time. Emma wondered how she did it all and still could be pleasant. "I am sorry Emma just give me a sec. I will be right there. Dad I know. I know you told me. Yes I did-"

Emma gave her Aunt a thumbs up telling her everything was cool. She did not care if her Aunt talked on the phone for the six months she was staying. Emma was just happy to be in an inviting home and away from Renée. She had stayed at her Aunt's house many other times and just like the times before, Emma took her belongings and headed to her room to start unpacking.

Before long, Emma heard her Aunt ending the conversation and calling her for dinner. Emma randomly tossed her clothes in the drawers and then scurried down to the kitchen. Her Aunt had made spaghetti with meatballs and a small salad as a side. Emma's mouth watered. She had not had a real meal in ages.

"Sorry about that Emma. I couldn't get my father off the phone. He has so much time on his hands it's a wonder he doesn't have me live with him. ", Emma smiled as her Aunt placed her dinner on the table in front of her. Without hesitation Emma dove into the meal as if it were her last. The food was so delicious Emma just kept shoveling mouthfuls of noodles in her cheeks.

Her Aunt smiled taking a seat, "I'm guessing its ok?" Emma swallowed,

"It's as good as always Aunt Lisa. Thanks for the meal." Emma took another bite of spaghetti.

Lisa nodded and joined her brother's daughter in a wonderful dinner. After all the dishes were cleaned and the kitchen was back to its original self, Lisa and Emma sat down in the family room and caught up with each other about their lives. There was not much of a discussion other than hearing about Lisa's new job promotion. Apparently, the man who owns the Lux Atlantic has many other hotels scattered in multiple states across the United States. And Emma's Aunt struck gold.

Lisa stretched out on the couch, "Yeah he said, that after my 'heroic deed'", Emma's Aunt emphasized her eyes, "you know of saving Mr. Keef? That he trusted me to manage all his hotels. I didn't want to, but how do you say no to such an offer?" Emma nodded she understood where Lisa was coming from. _Business, business that is all she knew… _

Emma saw Lisa barley watching the TV. Her Aunt was busy into her paperwork, organizing and rereading file after file. Emma's Aunt never stopped. She never took a break. Her Aunt was stuck in the same routine like a robot that never had a default. Emma knew how hard life was she could connect with her Aunt in more ways than one. They both suffered from others, they both were torn with family problems, and both were alone in the world. Well, Emma was truly alone; her Aunt was alone in a different aspect.

Emma broke out of her daze and looked at the clock. It read nine thirty in bold red colors. Feeling the exhausting of a stressful travel day Emma decided to hit the bed early.

"Umm, Aunt Lisa?" Emma stood up from the couch her heavy eyes closing. Lisa looked up with a concern look, "I think I am going to go to bed. I am so tired. I will see you in the morning." Her Aunt shocked simply nodded.

"Oh, ok holler if you need anything." Emma gave a weak grin before leaving the room and heading to her bedroom. Emma got ready for bed she wore a tank-top and sweat pants, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. Emma climbed into her bed and huddled under her blue sheets. Her room was freezing. Before going to sleep Emma said her prayers and thought about her father.

"I miss you dad.", Emma whispered before sleep drifted over her.

Emma woke to a loud bang. She was barley awake and could not comprehend the noise clearly. Half dazed Emma shrugged off the sound and tossed in her bed trying to find a comfortable spot. Again, loud bangs and scuffling tingled at her ear. Emma moaned and looked at her little digital clock. It was only eleven thirty. Emma was sure that if anything was wrong or was in need of help her Aunt would call her. The young girl won over by sleep laid back on her pillow in hopes of returning to her dreams. Before Emma could close her eyes hushed voices arouse from outside her room. Emma knew she was not hearing things. She knew it was not the creatures of her mind playing games with her because it was dark outside. The night never bothered Emma she never feared the boogeyman nor believed in ghosts. Was she dreaming? The noises persisted. Concern grew inside Emma.

What was her Aunt doing?

Emma sat up in her bed, her arms exposed to the cold air brought shivers to her body. Emma ignored her feelings, the voices were more of a worry. Emma tried to hear the noises, what they were saying but the words were not coming clear from where she was. She knew the only way to hear would be to leave her bed. But she could not leave! How could she leave?

"Don't be such a baby." Emma whispered to herself in the shadows of the dark. Emma took a deep breath and shook letting it out. It took a lot of strength to pull the covers off her and even put two feet on the floor. Feeling the chilled air, Emma found her jacket on the end of her bed and put it.

"_Trying to delay the discovery huh Emma?" The voice inside her head spoke. _

Emma held her breath as slowly made her way to the door. Her eyes were locked on the handle. She could not help but envision a scene from a scary movie. That knob twisting before Emma had a chance to think let alone run. Emma's mind began to torture her with images of a gruesome monster with wicked eyes and teeth waiting to jump on her. Emma felt the pinching of her nerves as she headed closer. Her heart pounded.

Emma swallowed and leaned near the door. The sounds were quiet and she could still only hear whispers. Emma focused harder. Her mind was not registering what the noises were. Emma heard the floor squeak and her stomach tensed so hard she thought she might vomit. Emma held her shoulders she could feel the tension building up in her face. She felt the blood painfully welding up in cheeks, her eyes stung as she placed her hand on the handle.

_Just open the door. _

Adrenaline pulsing through her Emma opened her door quietly. She peaked out the crack she made and saw nothing more than the moon light casting through the hallway. Emma let the air out of her lungs escape. Then she remembered her Aunt had the television on. Feeling dumb Emma figured the noises must have come from the screen. Emma frowned.

"I got up for this? Jeezz am I slow at night." Emma was about to go back to bed when again she heard a crashing bang. Emma pinched her eyebrows together. What is she watching? Emma decided she would not sleep not knowing the program that her aunt was viewing. Emma sighed and made her way down the hallway. The stair case was in arms reach when Emma picked up the sound of a muffled cry. Emma froze. For some reason her gut told her something was wrong. Feeling the nervous energy arising Emma knelt on the floor she watched from the staircase. If her gut was right something was wrong if it was wrong she was looking pretty stupid by now. But in the back of her mind Emma was split between both logics. Was it the television or something more?

Emma knew she was young and that the kids get scary over mindless things. But in all the times Emma had stayed with her aunt, Emma never remembered Lisa to have the volume so loud. In fact, Emma recalled specifically that her aunt said that the television was used nothing more than background noise late at night. Reason and struck her.

The panic hit Emma's chest like a heart attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha so evil cliffhanger! Don't worry I am writing the other quickly. The next one will be good. What will Emma do next? We will have to see… <strong>


	3. Umbrella

**Well sorry that the last chapter was boring and this one has taken so long to put up  
>(been away)…yes I admit it really was until the end. Well this one will be a million times better! So I hope Thanks again for all the reviews! <strong>

~I will Always Return~

**Chapter 3: Umbrella **

Something? No someone was in the house. Emma could feel the surge of shock running through her body like an electric bolt. This could not be true. Her aunt would have screamed. Emma would have heard the break in clearly. Emma sat and clutched the staircase her lungs burned for oxygen. But Emma could not manage to unfreeze her stiff self. The voices were there! They were real she was not dreaming! Emma sat quietly. She strained to hear what was going on since the pounding of her heart was so loud.

"Be quiet. I don't really know why you're so surprised I am here? I told you I never fail. Remember?" A man with a harsh raspy voice whispered to whom Emma perceived as her aunt. There was nothing more than mumbling followed. But it was plenty for Emma though to realize the danger in the house. She needed to find a phone.

_A phone. A phone! Duh stupid the police! _

Emma tried desperately to remember where the phone was. She had been in the house a million times why could she not remember? _Think Think… _

But Emma's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her aunt scream.

"No! No Jackson! God stop this! Just leave us alone!" Emma remained quiet as she listened to the conversation.

" Us?" The raspy voice questioned. "You mean there is another person here?"

"No." Lisa shaking said.

"Are you lying to me Leese?"

Silence.

"No."

Emma heard the slow creaking of footsteps walking across the floor. It was just like a horror film. Every noise the house made caused Emma an increase chance at dying at age twelve. Trying to control her breathing Emma steadied herself against the rail focusing, and weighing her odds on what to do.

"I think you're lying to me again Lisa. Something tells me you have a visitor here with you this evening. ", The man spoke.

Emma's aunt took a big breath, "No. No one is staying here Jackson. Remember that time you stalked me? Hmm, well yeah basically I am a loner. When I said, _us _I was referring to my father and myself. Are you here for revenge like Michael Myers or what? Spit it out Jack! What's your male driven fact base logic now? What room in a hotel are you going to blow up next?"

Emma was amazed, confused, and just plain blind to the situation at hand. Was the man in the house really bad? Did her aunt know him? She must, she knows his name. It cannot be dangerous right? Her aunt was not really panicking. The thing that is happening is nothing major. Should I just-

Emma debated with herself. What was she suppose to do?

Suddenly Emma heard her aunt's cries and a rush of stabbing panic struck her. Emma felt her face flush as the blood leaked out of her cheeks. Emma gripped the rail tighter. The screaming persisted and the creaky footsteps stomped around the room in rage. Emma's lungs felt liked they clasped, as she gasped, holding her breath as the sound rang against her ears.

"I told you I don't play games! Stop fighting and listen! God Leese, you can make anyone want to take stress management courses. You're a pain in the ass! Stop-" Emma heard the man's voice thundering below her. She heard her aunt's yells following and Emma only knew what could possibly be happening. She could not let it happen. Emma swallowed a small lump of courage before timidly making her way down the wooden stairs. Each step made her heart thud harder than the one before. What was she getting herself into?

Emma heard a hard smack. The sound reminded her of someone whacking a bug with a flyswatter. The noise was high and held a tingle ring that lingered in the air after the initial hit. Her aunt moaned in agony. Emma froze again. What was she thinking? This was a robber or a murder or a druggy she was about to face. She could not save her aunt by simply negotiating with the man like a client of her fathers. She could not paint a clear picture for the man and say, _look I know you are in the wrong business and are in desperate demand for your desire at the moment. But let me tell you that if you invest your time somewhere else you can be guaranteed a-…. _No. Things like this are not handled that way. Not with something like this. And besides Emma knew she did not talk like that, she got that line from her father.

Quickly thinking Emma remembered her aunt keeping an umbrella in the closet by the front door. It would serve for protection…some. Yes an umbrella would have to do. A stick was better than nothing. Emma swiftly glided down the stairs and managed to make it to the closet unseen. The man and her aunt were still in a tight battle and the screams never stopped. Emma leaned into the closet and rummaged through the top shelf. Keeping her head on the lookout, Emma was blind to where her hand was feeling over the shelf. But finally Emma's hand landed on the cold handle. Gripping firmly, Emma began to pull the umbrella free from the bundled mess it was in. Forgetting about being quiet, Emma yanked the umbrella free but also in the process allowed many other boxes and junk to come with. The clutter that was crammed in the closet came crashing down on the floor like an avalanche in the high mountains. Emma was mortified as she watched the rest of the shelf empty in front of her. The heavy gear hit the floor with multiple bangs that made Emma feel as if she had been shot. The fear struck her before the intruder responded to the crash.

Emma's heart chocked as well has her mind. He was coming.

"Hmmm, well seems as if an accident has been made. Better see what's happened." The man said in a cool collective voice. He had a bit of humor that hung in his throat when he spoke. But Emma was not taking chances. Aunt Lisa could be heard from the kitchen bellowing to the man for him to return and to ignore the crash. The man seemed too shrugged off her threats and rants as he made his way smoothly toward the front door. Emma hid under the large wooden table that stood in front of the stair case and behind the glass front door. She had a clear view to the closet that was walled next to the door. Emma's sweaty palms slid up and down the warm handle of the umbrella nervously as she watched the man briskly walk into the room. She could see only the cuffs of his dark pants that hung close to his polished square shoes as he stopped near the closet.

Emma's hold body tingled.

She watched his feet shuffle around the area where Emma left the closet evidence. She clung tighter to the metal handle that she wrenched in her hands. She prayed and hoped that she would stay invisible. Emma saw him lightly kick the objects across the floor. But she remained quiet. Suddenly the man's cell phone went off and Emma heard the mumbling of the intruder speaking with someone on the other line. Unconcerned with the conversation, Emma decided to make her move. Once again, the adrenaline pulsed through her giving Emma the strength to undergo her hiding place. Emma took a peak from underneath the table. Glancing at the man's shoes Emma saw the back of the man's heels.

_Not facing me… _

Young Emma let out her breath before sneaking out of her safe zone and made her way around the corner to the kitchen. There before Emma was her aunt handcuffed and ankle-cuffed to one of the iron chairs. Emma's heart sank. Looking at her aunt she saw her head bowed to her chest her brunette curls a tangled mess. Her arms and legs seemed paler than normal with red blotches and some light greenish blue ones forming over her skin. Emma felt her eyes water with the sup conscience knowing that their escape was only a fantasy, a meth. a dream.

Running to her father's sister, Emma threw the umbrella on the floor and knelt beside her aunt. Lisa lifted her head to see her niece with worried eyes and quivering lip. Feeling the same pain as Emma, Lisa let the soft tears flow down her cheeks. Hearing Jackson talking on the phone in the other room gave Lisa time to discuss a plan with Emma. She was only twelve, but even so Lisa knew she was their only chance.

In a hush voice Lisa gave Emma instructions, "Now Emma I need you to be strong. Don't worry about me I need you to get yourself out of the house. Alright? I need-I need you to go to the neighbors and get a hold of the police. You'll have to be-", Emma with quiet sobs cut off her aunt.

"No! No Aunt Lisa I cannot leave. I will not! Not without you! Please please just let me think of something else. We will. I know we will-"

"Shhh, Shhh, I know. I know it's hard but just- You have to leave. This man is not after you he is after me. If you escape and get help we have a chance. "Lisa said.

Emma shook her head. "No. I will not go."

"Emma please just go get help. I will be fine. I know the man. I know how to talk myself out of situations. I can delay him, please just when he gets off the phone sneak around the opposite corner he does, and run as fast as you can out that door.", Emma was nodding slowly as she looked over aunt, all the while she was half listening and half just in a daze of what _really_ should be done.

"I cannot leave. He will hear the front door and shoot me outside! That will do neither of us any good." Emma whispered.

Lisa shook her head," Jackson is smart he won't fire a gun in the open. It would just draw more attention than he would like."

Emma pinched her eyebrows together gave a firm nod of understanding. She knew her aunt was right. She knew the only way out was if she made the first move. She only hoped she could be quick. Emma's nerves built up inside her. She felt her lower guts twist and coil with fearful anticipation. Her chest beat like a parade drummer while waiting for the phone call to end. The moments past slowly, time felt empty and standing still. Emma had her aunt's tied hand in a locked hold trying not to shake. Lisa saw what the child was enduring. She knew the struggle Emma was facing. No kid should have to witness this.

"Hey Emma it's going to be ok. Nothing is going to happen." Lisa said.

With a muffled voice Emma spoke, "I know. I just do not know how this happened? Why would he want to do this? We never- you never did anything to this man. "Emma read her aunt's eyes. There was a long pause, "Did you?"

Before Lisa could say anymore, Emma screamed and grabbed the umbrella. The girl stood up in front of her aunt shaking as she held the tool close to her for a weapon. Lisa tried to turn her head around but only was able to get a glimpse of the horror her niece was seeing. To no surprise Lisa saw the business suit and the shinny watch that glistened on Jackson's wrist. Lisa knew before she turned around whom the monster was, she was just hoping that maybe it would not be true.

The man stood behind Lisa hands together and with a crude smile stretched across his lips. Emma eyed him up and down. He had harsh dark brown hair that nearly hung over his face and eyes that were the devil's blue. They were sliver marine that iced a person's gaze when making eye contact. Emma realized the man before her was a person who relied on face expressions more than body strength. She saw not a built man, but a person who was lean and orderly. His attire was neatly presented with no wrinkles or stains. He was well colored matched for a man and had a pretty good style about his clothing. Shoes were shinned and pants pressed. Emma knew well that he was indeed a fine business man. Her father taught her well on what to look out for.

_Her father told her on a day out for a walk that-, "Any man well dressed, with well fitted clothes, nice shave, and shoulders back making a tall appearance; be warned they are always watching out for ways to benefit them. They are always two steps ahead of you and will find a way to trap you in business. Be reading their body language. Look for the clues I taught you. Control your motions and face. Never stop thinking… _

Emma looked hard. The man was still, with no sign of nervous or upset energy. Emma questioned if this was the right time to be applying business tactics to an intruder. Holding her ground Emma remained in a fight position. Let him speak first, she thought to herself.

But Lisa spoke instead. "Jackson just leave her alone! She got nothing to do with this."

Emma watched the man remove his smile and retort back to a small grin. His eyes flickered at the sound of her voice. He raised his eyebrows and gave a quick laugh.

"If only that were true Leese, I wish my business was only dealing with just you again. You're enough of a problem. But seeing as though I have new multiple clients, my work and hostages have expanded." The man named Jackson, walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat. Emma watched his casual domineer. She saw a man with a clear understanding of his work. There were no concerns or worries that were tugging at his mind; well at least they weren't displayed on his face.

"What do you mean she is a part of this?" Lisa questioned.

"Well Leese it's pretty simple. Someone who wanted a job to be done is needing her to help complete it. Therefore she is "apart" of the situation." Jackson still humored with his remark leaned back in the chair with ease and gave a small sarcastic chuckle. "I don't think there is much more to it than that." Jackson threw his hands around as he talked. Emma watched with curiosity. This man had multiple personalities. She saw the difference in his eyes compared to his gestures. His body was loose but his face was tense.

Jackson turned to Emma hands clasped together once more. "So Emma how are you this evening?" Emma was wide eyed and still gripping her weapon. What was he playing?

Pursing his lips Jackson continued, "Ha probably not the best question to ask. You seemed to be a quiet girl. I'll let you go first then." The man gestured a hand in acceptance to speak.

"Jackson just leave her alone! Jackson! Jack-son!" Lisa yelled. Emma saw the man's causal self vanish and a cold stiff shell formed around his body. The light humor smile vanished and his eyes casted a shadow gaze. His bouncy rhythm ceased and was frozen with aggression. Jackson cocked his head before sighing.

"Leese I said keep quiet. I'll talk to you later. Now-" But Lisa did not quite down. She continued to threaten and cursed him with all she had. Jackson had enough. Slamming his chair to the floor he cursed himself. Lisa quivered when Jackson walked over to her. He stood before her hatred burning into her face from his stabbing eyes. Emma felt as if she was viewing a movie unable to do nothing more than just stare.

Jackson looked at Lisa hard before slapping her on the cheek. Lisa let out a cry of pain as the crack passed through the air. Lisa felt as if a whip had met her skin instead of Jackson's hand. The stinging ache clung to her face as her eyes filled with cold tears. Seeing her aunt's cheek glow a bright red cause Emma a surge of anger. Jackson back away from his victim pulled out a cloth from his jacket and with the struggling Lisa roughly placed it in her mouth. With a firm knot Jackson was impressed with his punishment.

"Keep quiet." Jackson said.

Emma pointed the umbrella's end at Jackson acting as if it was a sword. "Do not tell her anything. Do not touch her." Emma tried to be strong with her tone but her voice broke many times giving away her nervous self. Jackson snorted. He made his way to the table, fixed the chair and had another seat.

"Take it easy kiddo. She is fine just had to get her to shut up is all."

"You shut up!" Emma was heated up with anger. She had forgotten her scared self. She forgot about keeping her head. All that mattered was defending her aunt who always cared so much about her. Jackson dropped his head and gave her a look of, stupid kid did you not just see what happened to your aunt? Emma took a step forward.

"I want to know what is going on. What is your plan?"

Jackson relaxed and motioned to Emma to lower her umbrella. "Well for starters why don't you get rid of your trusted friend there? Then we will talk." Emma heisted. Could he be trusted? Slowly the young girl placed her umbrella on the ground. Emma made her way to the table and took a seat across from her hater.

"So Mr…-" Emma began.

"Rippner if you have too. You seem to be a lot more proper than that of your aunt Leese." Jackson said.

"Lisa. Aunt Lisa. Leese is only used by her father." Emma corrected with a mumble. Jackson raised his eyebrows with surprise.

"Well your aunt and I go way back. I am sure she wouldn't mind her nickname from me as well." Emma was careful about what she said. She did not want the man to treat her as if she was two and incapable of understand what his game was. Nor did she want to come off to smart and give him the chance to see that early. She wanted him to be exploring in an unknown area. She wanted him to be guessing her next move. _Business is just like a game of poker. _

"So Mr. ummm, Rippner. What is going on?" Emma voice still shook.

Jackson stared off eyeing another part of the room. "From your perception a break in, a fate of bad luck. "

_He is playing with ya Emma. Don't fall for it… _

"No. No sir it's more than that. I believe you're here for something else." Emma starred at him.

Jackson laughed.

"You seem to be a clever girl."

_Oh crap. _

"If you mean a good listener yeah. I hear conversations just like anyone else." Emma decided to lessen the critical questions. She wanted to change the mood, relieve the stress that's what her father would have done. _Make him think you are simply asking not analyzing. _

Jackson took a deep breath and let it out, thinking to himself about what he was dealing with. This girl seemed to be young and quiet yet bold in her statements. A hidden thinker? Or she was just another one trying to portray herself to be clever when she is nothing more than a young child playing in an adult's world. Jackson was about to continue when a door bell chimed at their ears. Emma stopped suddenly as well. The ring was a heavenly noise to her, a sound of encouragement to keep going towards freedom.

Jackson stood up quickly. "Shit!"

Lisa light up as well. She tried to speak but nothing more came out that grumbles of words suffocated from the cloth. Emma was about to move towards her aunt when Jackson placed himself between them. The door bell continued to ring. Jackson knelt in front of the young girl his heart beating rapidly from the stress of thinking about what to do. Enforcing his plan Jackson placed a firm hold on Emma's shoulders.

Emma felt his straining grip digging into her muscle. Wincing, she waited terrified of his wild eyes of his next move. Emma saw Jackson pull a knife with a slight jagged edge that sparkled from the kitchen light from a pocket. Quickly placing the cool blade to Emma's collarbone Jackson was making a point Emma was sure not to misunderstand.

Horrified Emma attempted to jerk away but Jackson held her harder. The door bell still continued and Emma was freighted by message she was receiving from the intruder. The knife was close to cutting her skin and Emma only could hold her breath. But her leaking eyes won over and her cheeks were once more filled with wet streaks.

"Don't give me any reason to use this." Jackson looked at Lisa and then back at the young girl, "I need you to cooperate. Alright?" Emma nodded. Jackson pulled the girl closer to his face his teeth clenched and jaw locked. He moved the blade to her throat. Emma let out a whimper, what had she done?

"Please Sir I-I" Emma sobbed.

"Sssh. Don't talk. I need you to come to the door with me. You're going to say I am Lisa's brother act as if I just came. The screaming is from laugher. Ha we have been having a good time, right?" Jackson stated in a hateful manner. Emma just kept nodding with every word. Agreement was the only option. "Your aunt has gone off to bed. Now make it convincing." Jackson held Emma's chin and stared into her hazel eyes. Emma being so young simply stood waiting like a dog listening for a command. Her life was in his grasp.

"Dry your eyes." Jackson whispered before they headed toward the front door.

**WOW what a LONG chapter! Hahaha hope you guys liked it (I wanted it to be just right ) Anyway please review! And thanks everyone who has! **


End file.
